The instant invention relates generally to funnels, and more particularly, to a covered storage funnel. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,861 by Warren Desjardins the present inventor is illustrative of such art. Numerous funnels have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to handle fluids etc. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.